<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Storm Warning (Poe Dameron x Reader) by thirsty_for_characters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271850">Winter Storm Warning (Poe Dameron x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty_for_characters/pseuds/thirsty_for_characters'>thirsty_for_characters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Poe Dameron, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Finn and Rey are good bros, Fluff, Interrogation, Leia Organa is So Done, Other, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Reader, Poe Dameron Angst, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron Fluff, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Reader is also a little shit, Smut, Spanking, poe dameron smut, reader is also a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty_for_characters/pseuds/thirsty_for_characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sect of the First Order is attempting to clear out the former Rebel base on Hoth and turn it into a First Order safe haven. When Finn discovers this, Leia sends out two of her best pilots to care of them. The only problem? They absolutely hate each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn (Star Wars) &amp; Reader, Leia Organa &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Reader, Rey (Star Wars) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter Storm Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! The snowstorm that hit my area last week inspired me to write a snowy, tension filled fic! Though this isn't explicit yet, there will most likely be smut in the last chapter, so stay tuned for that haha. This is probably going to end up being a 3 or 4 chapter story, so I hope you end up enjoying it!</p>
<p>WC: (almost) 2.3k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Admiral, I need you to do this.”</p>
<p>	“With all due respect, General Organa, I can’t. You know how much I despise him. It’s not going to go well.”</p>
<p>	“You two are the best pilots in the Resistance. There’s no way you’ll reach Hoth in time to catch them without your skill. I know you don’t get along, but I need you to try, just this once. Then, you can go back to hating each other in peace,” the general pleaded.</p>
<p>	You knew that eventually, you would say yes. The mission to Hoth was vital; a small subsection of enemy forces were attempting to clean out the old Rebel base on the planet and turn it into a hidden First Order haven. The Resistance was incredibly lucky that Finn had stumbled across that intel, or perhaps lucky that someone had betrayed the First Order to get you that information. Either way, you knew you had to do something about it. You just didn’t particularly want to do it with Poe.</p>
<p>	See, from the moment you two had met in flight school, you were bitter rivals. At some point in your careers, one of you just barely out flew the other. And in the wake of your flying rivalry came a seething hatred that translated to real life. Since joining the Resistance, you had taken on a higher title than him because you were better at administration, which left you grounded more often. Unfortunately, that meant that Poe had taken the title of best pilot, despite the fact that you were just as good. At least you were an Admiral and he was a Commander. You could still hold that over his head.</p>
<p>	But you knew that Leia was right, so you said, “Fine. He just better not do anything stupid.”</p>
<p>	The general smiled gently and placed a hand on your shoulder, “If he does anything too stupid, I’ll set him straight when he gets back.”</p>
<p>	“I appreciate that, General. Oh, speak of the devil.”</p>
<p>	Poe strode in then, with Finn and Rey on either side. They were both laughing at something he said; knowing him, it was probably dumb as hell. Poe waved at General Organa and didn’t even glance at you, making you roll your eyes. </p>
<p>	“Good morning, General,” he greeted her cheerily.</p>
<p>	“Good morning, Commander,” she replied warmly.</p>
<p>	Finn and Rey looked at you sympathetically and both waved hello. At least his friends were nice. You didn’t understand how two kind and wonderful people would hang out with his sorry ass. The two made their way to Lieutenant Connix, who had a mission of their own for them. Poe finished crossing the room to the two of you and only then did he look at you. He still didn’t speak, though, making you roll your eyes again. He glared at you, but still said nothing.</p>
<p>	“Alright, you two, I know that historically, pairing you together doesn’t work out well. But I need your combined piloting prowess and fighting skill in order to make this work,” the general began.</p>
<p>	“What for? I’m the best pilot here,” Poe interrupted, making your blood boil.</p>
<p>	“You’re just scared that I’ll out-fly you and take your precious title. Best Pilot in the Resistance, my ass,” you growled back.</p>
<p>	Poe’s brow furrowed in anger and he opened his mouth to retort when Leia snapped, “That’s enough out of you. Poe, be respectful. You and I both know that the admiral is one of the best pilots around. And you, Admiral, need to control your temper as well. The Resistance is relying on you, and I can’t have you two failing this mission because you’re bickering like an old married couple. Now, are you ready to act like mature adults and do this mission?”</p>
<p>	You both nodded sheepishly.</p>
<p>	“Good. You’ll be taking the Falcon since Rey and Finn are staying here for a while. It will also be a bit better suited for the harsh weather of Hoth than your X-Wings. I know your original mission was just to take out the First Order forces, but we also want you both to un-repair anything that they might have already fixed. That way, no one can use it. I wish we could use it, but the First Order would definitely find us there if we take out some of their guys.”<br/>	“We’ll play nice, General, don’t worry,” you replied with what you hoped was a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When trudging to the cockpit of the Falcon an hour later, you were already eating those words. Poe spent the entire time you were loading the ship complaining about how you were stacking your supplies instead of helping you. You wanted to tear his hair out of his skull, but you restrained yourself because you were still in the General’s presence. As soon as you were out of there, you knew you were going to rip him a new one. You threw yourself into the pilot’s seat and Poe entered into the cockpit behind you. You could practically sense the frown spreading across his face.</p>
<p>	“Shouldn’t the real pilot be the one flying?”</p>
<p>	“Shouldn’t the ‘real pilot’ have been helping to load the ship instead of bitching about it the whole time?”</p>
<p>	“Get out of that seat. It’s mine.”</p>
<p>	“No. You know I’m just as good, if not better than you. I’m flying this thing.”</p>
<p>	You didn’t leave him any room to argue as you started up the ship. Flipping the levers and pressing the buttons may seem sort of random to any passersby, but you knew exactly what you were doing. Soon, the ship was roaring to life.</p>
<p>	He groaned and flopped into the co-pilot’s chair, “Fine, but I’m flying on the way home.”</p>
<p>	“Fine. Have fun trying to takeoff in a blizzard.”</p>
<p>	“Have fun trying to land in it,” Poe retorted.</p>
<p>	“I think I can manage. Now, do us both a favor and shut the hell up before I strangle you,” you said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>	“Not if I do it to you first.”</p>
<p>	You rolled your eyes hard as you pulled the Falcon out of the hangar and flew into the vast expanse of space. This was going to be a long mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I’m bored.”</p>
<p>	“Good for you.”</p>
<p>	He was like a child. Petulant. Whiny. Doesn’t know when to shut up. You two had been in hyperspace for a while now, and you had half a mind to turn this rattler around. The only reason you didn’t was because you didn’t want to face the wrath of Leia. But somehow, right now, that sounded preferable than being stuck in a flying death trap with this idiot.</p>
<p>	“Let me fly.”</p>
<p>	“No. You get the way home, remember?”</p>
<p>	“But I’m better than you.”</p>
<p>	Oh yeah, and there was him trying to convince you to let him fly. More like annoy you into jumping out of the ship. </p>
<p>	“Do you want me to throw you out of this ship, Dameron? Because I’ll do so with pleasure.”</p>
<p>“And cost the general her favorite pilot? I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>You scoffed, “You really care about favorites? This isn’t about who likes who more it’s about saving the fucking galaxy. Come on, Dameron, I thought you’d at least be less childish than that, though I guess I’ve learned not to expect much from you.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not being childish by pettily arguing with me? Please, you’re not one to talk about maturity,” he snapped back.</p>
<p>“Fuck off. I don’t need to hear another word out of you until we land. We have to form some sort of plan.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me. I don’t particularly want to hear you, either,” he muttered in response.</p>
<p>The rest of the journey through hyperspace was made in tense silence.</p>
<p>It was only broken when you said, “Exiting hyperspace now.”</p>
<p>The two of you exited hyperspace and approached the snow covered planet. All seemed quiet so far, but you knew that it probably wouldn’t stay this way. You also knew that Leia had sent the two of you because almost no one else would be able to fly, land, or takeoff in Hoth’s harsh weather conditions. Now was the time to be sure that her faith in you wasn’t unfounded. </p>
<p>You entered the planet’s atmosphere not too far from where the former Rebel base was located, but still far away enough that hopefully you could land undetected by First Order forces. The winter storm whipping through the air made it extremely difficult to see, but you’d be damned if Poe thought you were having trouble. So, you kept a neutral expression, despite the fact that you were panicking slightly about the lack of vision. You cautiously navigated through the poor conditions until you found a fairly clear area to land. Without too much trouble (for the conditions you were in), you lowered the landing gear and found your footing on the pure white snow. </p>
<p>You turned to Poe to make a snarky comment about the smooth landing, but he had already left the cockpit. You scowled. Any other person who had been your co-pilot would have complemented you on a job well done, but of course Dameron doesn’t offer a word. What a nerf herder.</p>
<p>You swiftly exited the cockpit as well, and Poe was already putting on his winter gear. The puffy jacket, thick pants, gloves, and goggles were good for keeping you warm in the snow, but not exactly ideal for fighting. Unfortunately, if you didn’t want to freeze, you’d just have to make do. You began to do the same as him, and you got dressed in silence. You almost preferred the arguing between the two of you over the tense silence. It felt more stifling. </p>
<p>As soon as you had finishing changing and strapped on all of your weapons, Poe left the ship. You rolled your eyes. Guess you were coming up with a plan on the way there. You charged out of the ship after him right into the harsh snowstorm. Wind whipped at your bodies, the chill threatening to soak right through your thick clothing. You could barely make out the other pilot’s figure just a few feet ahead of you.</p>
<p>	“Hey!” you shouted, “shouldn’t we be coming up with some sort of plan?”</p>
<p>Either he couldn’t hear you over the wind (which was entirely plausible) or he was ignoring you (which would be much more in character). If that was the case, he was being absolutely ridiculous! You needed to have some sort of attack plan in order to be able to take this base back. You sprinted through the heavy snow to catch up to him.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me? We need to have a plan of attack,” you yelled.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “My plan is to attack.”</p>
<p>“But how? There’s gonna be way more of them than us. We need to figure something out,” you exclaimed.</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine, Admiral. They don’t know we’re coming. No matter what we do, we’ll take them by surprise. Now be quiet. We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>You were absolutely seething. How dare he be so reckless? And he ran ahead of you, so you couldn’t even tell him how much of a dumbass he was! You knew this wasn’t gonna end well. Even if it was true that this was a surprise attack, you at least needed some type of strategy. Everyone should know that, especially the commander in a resistance that exists to save the galaxy! And he practically dismissed your opinion as bullshit! You knew you were right; going in without a plan was definitely going to be your demise. Maybe he wasn’t as great as he thought he was. </p>
<p>At any rate, even if you were going in blind, you knew you needed to calm down a bit so you could concentrate on the upcoming fight. You took steady, deep breaths in and out, like you always did when you were nervous. It may seem simple to most, but it really helped you center yourself. </p>
<p>When you finally caught up to Poe again, you were almost at the base. You both hid behind a snowdrift, and you could see a couple Stromtroopers straggling around the outside of the base.</p>
<p>“See, there’s only like 5 of them. We can just shoot them and be on our way,” Poe said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“It’s never that easy,” you grumbled under your breath.</p>
<p>Apparently, Poe thought it was, because he popped up from behind the snowbank and got a direct headshot on one of the troopers before ducking back down.</p>
<p>“Hey, who the hell was that?” one of the troopers questioned.</p>
<p>“Grab your weapons! We’re under attack!” another shouted.</p>
<p>You sighed and popped up from behind it as well, taking out two more of the guards. When you settled back down, Poe was gone. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me,” you muttered, glancing around for the reckless commander. </p>
<p>You saw him behind one of the supply boxes. He ran out from behind it and shot the remaining two guards who were standing in front of the entrance to the base. </p>
<p>He gestured to you, “See, easy.”</p>
<p>No sooner had the words left his mouth than the door opened and 5 more troopers came rushing out, tackling Poe to the ground. You jumped out from behind the snowbank and blasted as many of the troopers as you could, but more kept spilling out from the door until there were more than what you could keep up with. You knew it. You knew this would go poorly. Soon enough, you were surrounded.</p>
<p>	“Welcome to Hoth, Rebel scum,” one of the troopers spat.</p>
<p>That was the last thing you saw before the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blizzard Hits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Poe have been captured by First Order forces. You both have to come to terms with what that means.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here's the second chapter in this little series. I have officially decided that this is going to be four chapters long, so we're halfway done already! Thank you so much for reading the first one, I appreciate you all! There is an interrogation scene in this one, but I don't think it's overly graphic or anything, so hopefully it should be okay! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>WC: 2k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three you realized when you came to.</p><p>The first was that it was almost completely dark.</p><p>The room these troopers chose to keep you in had no windows. The door blocked out most of the light, except for a small sliver at the very bottom. If you had to guess, this room was most likely a storage closet of some kind while the base was in use.</p><p>The second was that you were freezing.</p><p>This wasn’t too unbelievable given that you were on Hoth, but you would think that if you were inside, there would be some kind of heating system. Perhaps it was broken. Or maybe the troopers were just too dumb to figure it out.</p><p>The third is that you were chained to the wall.</p><p>The cold metal was clasped around your ankle, tethering you in place. You didn’t like that very much, of course. You wanted to at least be able to inspect the room that you were in. And since your wrists were chained together, it would be difficult for you to break free. You wouldn’t think that the rebels of old were cruel enough to chain their prisoners to the wall, so the troopers probably brought them in here just for you. How special.</p><p>Though you couldn’t see him, you assumed that you were being held in the same room as Poe. When you listened harder, you could barely make out the sounds of his breathing. Judging by how quiet it was, you guessed that he was still knocked out. Worry coursed through your veins. You didn’t know how long you were in here, but you knew it had to have been at least half an hour. That’s an awfully long time to be passed out. But your worry soon dissipated when you heard him groan. </p><p>“What the hell?” he muttered, and you heard his chains rattle, presumably to rub at his eyes, “where are we?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s too dark to see anything. But I assume that we’re in some sort of old storage closet,” you replied.</p><p>You heard him try to get up and curse when he realized that he couldn’t, “Well, this isn’t ideal.”</p><p>All at once, you remembered the chain of events that had landed you here. His recklessness and inability to listen had landed you both here. Despite that pitch blackness before your eyes, you were seeing red.</p><p>“Clearly,” you scoffed, “and this situation could’ve been avoided.”</p><p>“No, it couldn’t,” he argued, “no matter what, we would’ve been running into this many people.”</p><p>“Yes, it could’ve,” you growled, knowing that you were right, “if we had formulated a plan, we could’ve taken them out. The two of us together would’ve been more than skilled enough to pull it off. But of course, you just had to be reckless. You’re so fucking headstrong, even when it’s at your detriment. Maybe in the past, you’ve just made up your plans on the fly, but that doesn’t work in situations like this. You’d think as a commander, you’d know that. This was your fault, Dameron. You’re the reason that we’re stuck here with no way out. So stop trying to deflect responsibility. We both know this could’ve been prevented.”</p><p>He fell silent then, and you smirked to yourself. His lack of response meant he knew he was in the wrong. For once in your lives, he acknowledged that you were right. You figured that he’d never admit it out loud, so his silence was good enough for you. </p><p>“At any rate,” you began again, “we need to figure out how to get out of here and take these guys out before this base is operational.”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, we do. There’s no window, and I would assume that the door is guarded, so that’s our first problem.”</p><p>“Even if they have weapons, I think we’re both good enough to take them out. We just need to break these chains and somehow get the door open,” you replied.</p><p>“If this is just a storage closet, like you think, we’d just have to find something to pick the lock with. Shouldn’t be too difficult,” said Poe.</p><p>You agreed, and you were about to tell him so when the lock clicked and the door swung open. The light spilling in from the hallway was a shock to your senses, and your eyes fluttered shut from the intrusion. Once you opened them again, you saw that four figures had walked in. Three were just regular troopers, but one was wearing one of the black officer outfits. She looked you both over, and there was a smirk painted across her face. </p><p>“So,” she stated, “I didn’t know we had one of General Organa’s most prized admirals and the best pilot in the Resistance in our presence. I feel honored.”</p><p>“You should,” quipped Poe.</p><p>You had to physically restrain yourself from rolling your eyes. Now was not the time for this!</p><p>The officer chuckled darkly, “You’re lucky I’m not after you today. Bring the admiral to her feet. I have some questions for her.”</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly. Getting interrogated was not on your agenda today. One of the troopers stepped forward to unlock the chains around your ankles, and you both took a sharp intake of breath when you were roughly hauled to your feet and shoved out the door. The last thing you saw before leaving was the guilt in Poe’s eyes. Good. This was his fault, after all. Though, you supposed only the getting captured thing was his fault. Not everything that happened after. That could only be blamed on the First Order.</p><p>You were dragged through the halls until you were brought out to their main hub of operations, which was the large hangar near the front of the base. You counted about 20 stormtroopers total; two were guarding your door, four were the ones leading you through the halls, three walking through the halls, and the final eleven in the main hangar. You figured that that would be easy enough once you and Poe got ahold of weapons. There was only one other officer, which was good news for you two. You were taken out of your thoughts by being unceremoniously thrown to the ground. The officer and the three troopers who escorted you towered over your kneeling figure. </p><p>“So, Admiral,” the officer started, “there are a few things that I really need to know. And you’re going to tell them to me.”</p><p>“Like hell I am,” you spat back.</p><p>“We’ll see. The first thing that I’d like to know is how you knew we were here.”</p><p>You stayed silent.</p><p>“Come on now, Admiral, I asked nicely. I won’t do that too many more times,” she coaxed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” you told her, almost nonchalantly.</p><p>Technically, it wasn’t a total lie. Though you knew that Finn had gotten the information from a traitor, truth be told, you didn’t know exactly who it was. No one did, seeing as they went by a codename. And even if you did know, you wouldn’t throw Finn under the bus, or reveal your source of information.</p><p>“Liar!” she barked, raising the butt of her rifle and striking you in the face with it.</p><p>You cried out in pain as you felt blood pour from your nose. It was definitely broken. This is why you preferred being in the air; there was much less risk of breaking your bones. You attempted to raise your hands to your nose to help staunch the blood flow, but the cuffs around your wrists prevented you from doing so effectively. </p><p>“That’s not the worst you’ll get if you don’t tell me where you got your information from now,” the officer growled. </p><p>“Never,” you said through gritted teeth.</p><p>She flipped her rifle around so the front was facing you and pressed it against your forehead.</p><p>“I don’t have to kill you. But if you don’t tell me, I have no problem disposing of you and moving on to the pilot. So I think you should just let me know who gave you that intel,” she pressed.</p><p>“Neither of us will, so stop trying,” you snapped back, “you might as well just kill me now and stop wasting our time.”</p><p>“If you say so,” she said, cocking her rifle.</p><p>“Not if I can help it,” came a voice from one of the entrances in the hangar.</p><p>You all turned to the doorway and there was Poe, with a blaster in each hand. He swiftly shot the officer in front of you. She crumpled to the ground, and you grabbed the rifle from her body. While most of the troopers were distracted with Poe in the doorway, you took out the three troopers near you (which was certainly a struggle with cuffed hands, but you managed). You found a pin on the floor, and used it to pick the cuffs open. With you new blaster rifle, you joined Poe in the scuffle, working in tandem to take out the troopers holding you captive. </p><p>When the adrenaline from the fight wore off, the throbbing pain in your nose came back full force, and the blood loss was starting to make you woozy. You sank to the ground against the wall, pinching your nose to try and stop the blood flow. The front of your shirt was starting to stain with red. You’d definitely need to scrub that out later.</p><p>“Oh shit, you’re still bleeding! Let me find a med kit,” Poe exclaimed, rushing around the room until he located the medical supplies and sat in front of you. </p><p>Poe worked in silence. He did his best to fix the injury, and you think he did pretty well, given that he wasn’t a professional. You’d probably get a healer to look at it once you returned to base, but he stopped the blood flow, which was the most important part.</p><p>“Is that better?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” you replied.</p><p>He shook his head, and the guilt that was in his expression earlier returned, “Don’t thank me. It’s my fault it happened in the first place.”</p><p>“That was the First Order’s fault, not yours,” you contested.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” he argued, “all of this was my fault. They wouldn’t have hurt you if we hadn’t gotten captured, and that was because of me. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I shouldn’t have rushed in. It was incredibly reckless, and you suffered because of it. I’m sorry, Admiral. Promise I won’t do that again.”</p><p>You were stunned. You didn’t even think he’d admit that this was his fault, let alone apologize for it. And he seemed upset that you were hurt. You honestly didn’t think he’d care. And you also didn’t expect yourself to forgive him so quickly. But you couldn’t help it. The guilt and regret in his eyes told you that he truly was sorry.</p><p>“It’s okay. We got out of it, and that’s what matters. One of us should probably contact the general and tell her that we finished the job and that we’re on our way.”</p><p>“I will,” he replied, “you rest. You lost a decent bit of blood.”</p><p>You nodded, laying your head back against the wall and closing your eyes. You heard him walk away and start talking to Leia, telling her the events that transpired. She congratulated both of you on a job well done, but still told Poe off a little bit for his actions. </p><p>You didn't even realize that you had fallen asleep, but before you knew it, you were gently shaken awake by Poe.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you, but I’ve got bad news.”</p><p>“W-what is it?” you questioned, stifling a yawn.”</p><p>He winced, “The snow storm outside is in full force. The conditions are too bad for either of us to fly in, or even walk out to the ship in. We’ll have to stay here for the night.”<br/>You sighed softly. Even though you wouldn’t say you hated Poe anymore (which was big for you), you still weren’t his biggest fan. So staying alone with him in the base wasn’t the most appealing to you. But going out in that blizzard was a death wish, so stay here you would. This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breaking the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the resounding defeat of your foes at the ruins of the Hoth base, you and Poe realize that with the snowstorm raging outside, you're trapped inside the base. You're not looking forward to what comes after, but maybe it won't be as bad as you thought it would be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now comes the fluff! Thank you all for reading so far, I'm glad there are people who are enjoying this story! There's only one more chapter left, and more than likely, there's gonna be smut (which I know is what the people really want lol). Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like this one!</p><p>WC: 1.9k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because of your injury (and his guilty conscience, you believed), Poe decided he would scope out the base for a decent place to shack up for the night. A lot of the base was still collapsed in on itself, so there was a possibility that there were no bedrooms or refreshers for the two of you to use. In the meantime, you were attempting to get back in contact with the general to tell her that you were stuck. Unfortunately for you, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get a signal to go through. If only the rebel base was a little bit closer. You huffed, frustrated, but you kept going; it was the only thing you could do to be helpful right now since Poe refused to let you do anything else. It was just a broken nose, so you could walk around, but he said that he didn’t want there to be a chance that you would aggravate your injury. It kind of pissed you off that he wasn’t letting you do anything, but on the same token, you understood that it was just a desire to help you.  </p><p>After yet another unsuccessful attempt, Poe returned. </p><p>Upon seeing your frustrated expression, he asked, “No luck?”</p><p>“No,” you grumbled, “the storm is too strong, I can’t get anything to go through. You have any good news?”</p><p>“A mixture of good and bad. Good news is I found somewhere we can sleep,” his expression then grew sheepish, “the bad news is, uh...”</p><p>You quirked up your eyebrow, “What?”</p><p>“There’s uh, there’s only one room that’s not collapsed. And, there’s only one bed.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>You didn’t quite know what to do. You definitely didn’t want to sleep with Poe, but the bed was really the only comfortable option. You back already hurt just from sleeping against the wall for that short burst of time. But you knew that that would probably be the better option.</p><p>“You can have it. The wall is shockingly comfortable,” you joked.</p><p>“Absolutely not. It’s yours,” he rebutted.</p><p>“I’m already sitting here anyway. I’m chill with staying here,” you said, snickering slightly.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “That was a terrible pun. But in all seriousness, you’re taking the room.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You are. One, you’re injured. Two, it’s my fault we’re here in the first place. It’s only fair.”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”</p><p>The question seemed to throw him off guard, “Don’t you want me to be nice to you? I can go back to being a dick, if that’s what you prefer.”</p><p>“No, I definitely prefer you this way. I just want to know why. Especially because it was so sudden.”</p><p>“I thought it would be obvious,” he replied, “you suffered because of me, so I’m making it up to you.”</p><p>“And even after you’ve made it up to me, will you continue to be nice to me? Or will you go back to having an unfounded superiority complex?” you asked.</p><p>He scratched his head sheepishly, “Well, I am a better pilot than you. But yeah, I’ll play nice as long as you do.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, but you were smiling, “Clearly, I’m the better pilot, since I was able to land in the middle of a snowstorm. But I wouldn’t mind being friends. It’s better than what we have going on now.”</p><p>“The landing was really good,” he complimented, making your smile grow a little wider.</p><p>“So, friends?” you questioned, holding out your hand.</p><p>He grinned, taking your hand and shaking it, “Friends.”</p><p>When you let go of his hand, you said, “And as your friend, I will be forcing you to take the room.”</p><p>“Like hell you are,” he shot back, scooping you into his arms.</p><p>“Poe!” you shrieked, “what are you doing?! Put me down!”</p><p>“Giving you the bed, Admiral,” he teased, “you’re injured, you need to rest up.”</p><p>“It’s just my nose, Dameron. It’s not like I’m gonna die.”</p><p>“You’re still getting the bed,” he stubbornly replied.</p><p>You huffed and allowed him to carry you to the small room. He gently deposited you onto the bed and straightened back up with a triumphant grin on his face.</p><p>“Oh, stop,” you groaned, smacking him in the arm.</p><p>“Hey!” he exclaimed, rubbing the injured area, “I’m giving you a gift, and this is how you repay me?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Then, you realized that while you were talking, you could see your breath in front of your face. In the hustle and bustle of the day, you forgot just how cold it was in the base.<br/>“It’s fucking freezing in here,” you muttered, “there’s gotta be some kind of heating system.”</p><p>“Oh,” Poe said, “that was the other bit of bad news. I did find the heater, but it’s trapped under heavy debris, too much for both of us to move together. It’s super broken. We’ll be stuck here with no heat.”</p><p>“In that case, I sure hope that we can find some blankets,” you replied. </p><p>“I’ll take a look around, but I can’t guarantee anything.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try to get in contact with the general again, just in case.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>Poe exited the room, leaving you alone. You got your holo back out and attempted to contact the base once more, but once again, there was no response. Then, it struck you. Rey and Finn were on a mission on the nearby moon of Jhas Krill. Maybe if you were able to contact them, you’d be able to get them to relay the message to General Organa! Despite the blizzard, you were hoping that since the distance to Jhas Krill wasn’t very far, you’d be able to get through to them. The only thing left to do was try. You contacted Rey, and were rewarded when both her and Finn’s figures appeared on the holo.</p><p>“Rey, Finn! Am I glad to see you! There’s a really bad blizzard on Hoth, and I can’t get in contact with the general. Are you able to tell her that we won’t be able to be back until the storm clears up, until at least tomorrow?”</p><p>“Hey, Admiral! Of course we can,” Rey replied with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, they’ll be back tomorrow if they don’t kill each other first,” joked Finn.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Very funny, Finn. And we’ve decided to be friends now, so hopefully that won’t happen.”</p><p>Rey looked shocked, “Friends? You and Poe? I honestly never thought it would happen.”</p><p>“Me neither,” you responded, “but I guess being the reason that we got captured and that my nose is broken has Poe singing a different tune.”</p><p>You saw Finn lean over and whisper something to Rey, who looked at you and giggled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing!” they both exclaimed in sync. </p><p>Of course, you knew that there was something, but you decided not to question it.</p><p>“Whatever. Well, if you’re going to keep secrets from me, I might as well go.”</p><p>“We have to go anyway, we’re about to head home,” Finn replied, “good luck with everything. See you tomorrow!”</p><p>“See you guys!”</p><p>You hung up, grateful that at least Finn and Rey would be able to get through to the general. But what had they been whispering about? You shook your head. There was no use worrying about it since they were never going to tell you.</p><p>Poe strode back into the room then, carrying a single, thin blanket.</p><p>“This is all I could find. Sorry,” he told you.</p><p>You waved him off, “It’s fine. Better than nothing. I have good news, though.”</p><p>“You got through to the general?”</p><p>“Nope,” you said, “but I got through to Finn and Rey and they said they could relay the message.”</p><p>“Oh, good,” Poe replied, unfolding the blanket, “that at least takes care of that.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” you asked.</p><p>“Getting the blanket ready for you,” he stated, draping the blanket over you.</p><p>You threw the blanket off of you, “Absolutely not. You’re literally sleeping on the floor, you need it way more than I do.”</p><p>He picked the blanket up off of the ground and gently placed it back over your body, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You’ll freeze!” you contested, trying to throw the blanket off of you again.</p><p>He sprinted away from the bedside and disappeared through the door, “Goodnight, Admiral!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. Stubborn as a mule, he was. But at least you’d be semi-warm tonight. Poe would definitely regret that later.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, and you still couldn’t fall asleep. You tossed and turned, but couldn’t get comfortable or warm enough to fall into an easy slumber, so you ended up on your back, just staring at the ceiling. If you were faring like that, you couldn’t imagine how Poe was doing. You felt a little guilty not forcing him to take the blanket, but he escaped before you could give it back, so he kind of did it to himself.</p><p>Not any sooner than you thought that did the pilot stumble sleepily into your room. His lips were turning purple and his teeth were chattering like crazy. </p><p>“Oh, Poe, you’re freezing!” you exclaimed.</p><p>“A l-litt-ttle,” he stuttered, the cold making his teeth clink together like ice cubes.</p><p>“Come here, Poe,” you told him, gesturing to the bed.</p><p>His eyes widened slightly, ‘W-with y-you? A-are you ss-sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you replied, “I haven’t really slept either, it’s too damned cold. Maybe our combined body heat will help.”</p><p>He nodded and clambered over to you, not so gracefully removing his boots before laying down beside you. Since Poe was clearly freezing cold, you allowed him to snuggle into your side, and you gently wrapped one of your arms around him, holding him against you. His head flopped onto your shoulder, and you pulled the blanket up over the two of you with your free hand.</p><p>“Hopefully that’s better,” you murmured.</p><p>You felt him nod against your shoulder and he mumbled something that sounded like a “goodnight.” He closed his eyes and slowly, you felt his breathing even out until he was asleep. When you were sure he was, you glanced down at him. He was so close that you could see the grey hairs slowly starting to invade the brunet curls. A soft smile spread across your face. You had never seen him look so peaceful; usually the two of you only saw each other when you were stressed out of your minds.</p><p>Then again, you used to hate each other, so that might’ve been the reason behind that.</p><p>But he looked so… pretty.</p><p>You tried to shake that thought out of your head, but you couldn’t. Even when you strongly disliked hin, you had alway thought that he was handsome, but you were able to push it out of your head because of your disdain. Now, you couldn’t excuse your attraction away. You would never tell him that, of course. Since he hated you too, there was no way he thought you were good-looking. </p><p>You were finally able to break your train of thought when a big yawn fell from your lips. Maybe now you’d finally be able to go to sleep; you’d have a long day tomorrow full of hurtling through space, writing mission reports, and trudging through lots of snow. Your eyes fluttered shut, and if you fell asleep dreaming of the pilot beside you, well, at least no one would know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *From the Coldest Winter to the Hottest Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Poe are finally getting along. It leads to something that neither of you really expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it’s finally here! Sorry for the wait, for some reason, I couldn’t get any inspiration for the smut scene, but it finally hit me today! Thank you so much to everyone who's read this so far, I really appreciate your feedback and your kudos! It means a lot to me 🥰 I hope you enjoyed this winter inspired series!</p><p>WC: 2.8k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up the next morning, Poe was already gone.</p><p>This wasn’t really a surprise to you, but you couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. You were hoping to wake up with him still cuddled into your side; unfortunately, life doesn’t always work out the way you want it to. You rubbed the remainder of the sleep that was still clinging to you from your eyes and stood up from the bed, stretching your achy limbs. You felt your nose and found that though it certainly wasn’t perfect, it was beginning to heal. Good. You didn’t fancy having a messed up nose. You folded up the raggedy blanket and placed it on the bed, since you didn’t know where Poe got it from. You made your way back to the hangar, where Poe was talking to someone on his holo.</p><p>“Why did you leave her in the bed? That’s prime snuggling time!”</p><p>You realized that voice was Finn at the same time you realized that most likely, they were talking about you. You ducked back into the hallway, but still listened in on the conversation.<br/>“Because, Finn, I can’t. We hated each other not 24 hours ago (yeah, they were definitely talking about you).”</p><p>“And? You’ve always found her attractive, haven’t you?”</p><p>Wait, what? Is that what Finn and Rey had been whispering about yesterday? </p><p>“Well, yeah. Doesn’t mean I didn’t hate her. You can find someone hot and still desperately want to punch them in the face.”</p><p>You heard Finn chuckle, “I guess not. But I don’t think she hates you anymore. And clearly, you don’t hate her either. So what’s the big deal about a little early morning snuggle?”</p><p>“I just… didn’t want to assume, I guess,” Poe mumbled back.</p><p>You could practically hear Finn rolling his eyes, “You’re a grade-A dumbass, Dameron. You should’ve just stayed in bed with her.”</p><p>“Whatever. I’ll see you soon, Finn.”</p><p>“See you two later.”</p><p>You waited in the hallway to a few minutes, listening to Poe humming a Yavinese lullaby under his breath. He had a nice voice. Eventually, you revealed yourself, though you knew you couldn’t say what you had just overheard. You tried to play in casual.</p><p>“Morning,” you said as you walked through the entryway.</p><p>He waved back, “Looks like the storm has finally settled. Think it’s about time we head home.”</p><p>“Agreed,” you replied, taking out one of your ration bars and chomping on it, “can’t wait for some real food.”</p><p>He nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Though the stuff we have back at base isn’t too much better.”</p><p>The two of you continued to make some small talk as you trudged through the snow back to the Falcon. It was nice, pleasant almost. It was a complete 180 from what your relationship was merely 24 hours ago. You had hated each other as long as you knew each other, but now, it almost seemed like you were friends. You knew that you had agreed to be so, but it still surprised you that the turn around was so quick. You weren’t complaining, though. It was nice.</p><p>It wasn’t long before you made it back to the Falcon. As he went to the cockpit, you made your way to the heating system and turned it up high. You definitely earned it. After that, you walked to the cockpit yourself, where Poe was already preparing for takeoff.</p><p>“Thought I’d turn on the heat,” you told him, plopping down into the co-pilot’s chair.</p><p>“Thank goodness,” he joked, “thought I was going to turn into a wampa.”</p><p>You chuckled softly and assisted him with the takeoff sequence. Soon, you were hurtling into space. Once you were in hyperspace, Poe turned on autopilot and the two of you enjoyed some relaxation time. The silence was comfortable, which was new, but certainly not unwelcome. The heat of the Falcon was starting to lull you to sleep, but you realized that you had forgotten to take off all of your winter gear. You knew you would start sweating buckets if you left all of that on, so you stood up to take it off.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Poe questioned, turning his head toward you.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not leaving,” you answered, “just taking some of this off.”</p><p>He nodded and returned his gaze to the window. You removed your gloves first and stuffed them in the pockets of your coat. You then went to take off your jacket, but the zipper was stuck. You tugged on the stubborn article, but it wouldn’t budge. </p><p>“Poe?” you asked sheepishly, “could you help me with this? The zipper’s stuck.”</p><p>“What, the big, strong admiral can’t unzip her jacket,” he teased.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Oh, shut up. Just help me, please.”</p><p>He rose his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’ll help you.”</p><p>He stood up and came over to you. As soon as he was in front of you, you were regretting all of your life choices. You were staring directly into his deep brown eyes, his lashes framing them perfectly. His chest was almost pressed to yours, and you could feel both his body heat and his scent permeating your senses. You had never been this close to him, except for last night when he was asleep. This was definitely worse. </p><p>He seemed to notice the tension as well, because he immediately broke eye contact and looked at the zipper. He started messing with it, toggling it up and down in an attempt to get it unzipped. While he was working, you couldn’t help but notice the furrow in his brow as he concentrated, or when he subconsciously licked his lips while he was focused. You could feel your heart rate rising, but you tried not to let it show. Since when did he affect you this much?</p><p>“Ah, there we go,” he murmured quietly as he finally was able to tug the zipper down.</p><p>“Thanks,” you whispered breathlessly.</p><p>Even though the problem was taken care of, neither of you stepped away. Instead, you shrugged the jacket off of your shoulders; it fell to your feet, revealing the thin undershirt you had on underneath. You heard him swallow; if you didn’t already know he felt the tension, you certainly knew now. Almost subconsciously, his hand drifted upwards, and his fingers gently ran across your cheek. The contrast of the calluses on his fingers and the smooth skin of your cheek made you shiver. You took his hand and tilted it toward you, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. You felt him shudder, and your eyes moved up to meet his. You both seemed to have the same realization at the same time; there was no coming back from this. And you knew you were okay with that.</p><p>“Can I help you with yours now?”</p><p>You hated how small your voice sounded, but you were nervous. This was uncharted territory for both of you, a place that the two of you had never been in together. You weren’t sure what exactly was going to happen, but you knew that you wanted it. You just hoped that Poe was on board, too.</p><p>“S-sure,” he stuttered in reply while removing his gloves.</p><p>You reached for his zipper and tugged it down. His wasn’t stuck, so it glided down smoothly, and he removed the jacket, revealing his undershirt. Both fortunately and unfortunately, the shirt was clinging to his torso from the sweat. You didn’t want to stare, but you couldn’t help yourself. Luckily, Poe seemed just as distracted by you as you were by him, so he didn’t comment on it. </p><p>You could feel his eyes on you as you bent down to remove you snowboots. He watched your fingers as you deftly untied the laces and slid them off your feet. You sat on the floor and took off your heavy pants, leaving you in a thinner, tighter pair of pants and a soft pair of socks. You looked up at him, and you could feel his eyes wander up your legs, staring at your strong calves and supple thighs. You knew now was as good a time as any to go for it.</p><p>“Would you like me to take yours off, too? While I’m down here and everything.”</p><p>His eyes widened slightly, “Alright. Might be easier to do the boots while I’m sitting down.”</p><p>You nodded in agreement, and he sat back down in the pilot’s chair. You kneeled in front of him, lifting one of his feet on your legs. You untied the laces and slid it off, repeating the motion with the other one. You could hear his breath hitch when your fingers began trailing up his calves.</p><p>“I could take off your snow pants too, if you’d like.”</p><p>He nodded eagerly, and your fingers wandered from his calves to his thighs. You could feel the muscles clenching beneath your touch, and you knew he was a goner. You were too; just the feeling of his thighs beneath your fingers was getting you aroused. Your fingers moved further upward, and you undid the clasps holding the pants up. You beckoned for him to lift his hips up, and he complied, allowing you to slide the outer layer down his legs and onto the floor, leaving him in the same thinner, tighter pants you were wearing underneath your uniform. Now, your eyes widened slightly as you saw a slight bulge in his pants.</p><p>He saw where you were looking and gulped, “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>You cut him off, “It’s fine. Promise. I can take care of that if you want me to.”</p><p>“Only if you want to,” he replied, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”</p><p>You smiled softly at him, “Of course I want to. I did offer, didn’t I?”</p><p>He blushed slightly, “Yeah, I guess so. But I don’t want you like this. I mean, I’m sure your mouth feels great, but I want to get you off too.”</p><p>“How gentlemanly of you,” you quipped.</p><p>“Oh stop,” he groaned.</p><p>“Sorry,” you replied, “can’t help teasing you every once in a while.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be us if we didn’t,” he responded, “why don’t you come up here?”</p><p>You listened, rising from your knees until you were standing before him. You looked at him, pretending you didn’t know what he wanted; even though you did know, you still wanted to tease him a little.</p><p>He patted his thighs, “Have a seat, Admiral.”</p><p>The dominance of his tone combined with the use of your title made you weak at the knees, and you complied immediately, straddling his thick thighs and just hovering above the place you needed each other the most. </p><p>“Wasn’t exactly planning on this happening, so I don’t have any sort of protection on me, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have a little fun,” Poe murmured, “come closer, darling.”</p><p>You quirked up an eyebrow, confused, “I don’t really know how I can get closer.”</p><p>He smirked and yanked your hips down so your core was flush against the outline of his cock, “Like this.”</p><p>“O-oh,” you stammered, your face growing warm from the feeling of his hardness against you.</p><p>You never realized that badly you wanted this, how badly you needed this. Maybe all of your arguing had been sexual tension this entire time. Maybe you never really hated him after all.</p><p>Your train of thought was interrupted by Poe moving your hips against his. Soft whimpers fell from your lips as you began to grind down on him in earnest. Though you knew you were turned on, you were almost embarrassed by how wet you were before you even started grinding on him. Now, you were almost sopping wet; you’d be shocked if you didn’t start soaking through your thin trousers. </p><p>Poe’s hands gripped your hips harder, forcing you to speed up your actions. Your hands splayed out on his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath your fingers. More moans spilled from your pillowy lips as he began sponging wet kisses down your neck. The juxtaposition of the rough way he held your hips and the gentleness of the kisses he was giving you made your head spin. Though you wouldn’t say you were sexually inexperienced by any means, you knew that no one you had been with before made you feel like this. Maybe because you had never truly submitted to anyone. The people you had slept with were too afraid to dominate you since they were your boss, but the way Poe was being gentle, yet commanding at the same time made this the best experience you had ever had. And he wasn’t even inside you.</p><p>A small nip on your neck made you squeak and brought you back to the present. You hadn’t even realized that you had stopped moving until his fingers dug into your hips harshly.</p><p>“Stay with me, darling. Keep zoning out on me,” Poe told you with an air of authority. </p><p>“Sorry,” you whispered, resuming your motions.</p><p>“Don’t stop until I tell you to,” he commanded.</p><p>You murmured a quiet “yes sir,” before rolling your hips onto his again.</p><p>He groaned softly into your ear, “Say that again.”</p><p>You smirked a little bit, “Oh, you like it when I call you sir?”</p><p>A smack landed on your ass, making you cry out in surprise.</p><p>“Don’t be a brat, now. Want you to be a good girl so I can make you feel good.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir,” you moaned when his hand landed on your other cheek, “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”</p><p>You ground on him a bit faster to prove your point, allowing one of your hands to thread between his curly locks. He moaned at the feeling and moved against you, your hips moving in tandem with the common goal of getting you both off. His cock twitched against you, and you knew it wouldn’t take him too much longer to get there. You knew it wouldn’t take you much longer either; you could see your wetness beginning to soak through your think pants. Poe could too, apparently, because he removed one of his hands from your hips and ran it overtop of the wet spot on your trousers.</p><p>“So wet for me, darling,” he nearly growled, “think you’re gonna come soon?”</p><p>“Y-yes sir. Please,” you whined, raking the hand still resting on his chest down his abdomen.</p><p>He cursed under his breath and slammed his lips against yours in the first real kiss you two had shared. It was messy, but that didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy it. His tongue licked into your mouth as his hand travelled from the outside of your pants to the inside. His fingers quickly found your clit, and rolled the nub between his fingers. You whimpered brokenly into his mouth, so close to your release. He released your lips and tugged on your earlobe with his teeth, making you whine again.</p><p>“Please sir,” you begged, “need to come, please.”</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he murmured, “so polite. Go ahead, Admiral. Come whenever you need to.”</p><p>All you needed was his permission, and you came the hardest you ever had. Your orgasm washed through you in waves, and you cried out desperately as you continued to grind against him, both to help you ride out your orgasm and bring Poe closer to his.</p><p>“That’s it, darling. Fuck, you feel so good against me. I’m so close. Gonna make me cum,” Poe groaned.</p><p>You were barely coherent from the intensity of your orgasm, but you still managed to say, “Want you to, sir. Want to feel you cum against me.”</p><p>That was all it took for him to spill into his pants. You could feel the cum pulsing out of him through the thin layers separating your bodies. For a while, you just sat there, breathing together. His arms wrapped around your waist and your arms wound around his neck. You laid your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>After a bit of silence, Poe broke it by saying, “Well, that was nice.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you replied, “that was good.”</p><p>“Would you want to do it again sometime?” </p><p>“I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>You had gone from enemies to friends to lovers within a day, but you didn’t regret a thing. Not when you returned to the Resistance base hand in had while everyone stared at you, not even when Finn, Rey, and all of Poe’s pilot friends teased you mercilessly, and especially not when three years later, Poe presented you with his mother’s wedding ring, asking for your hand in marriage. The only thing you regretted was not falling for him sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>